


Who Do You Dream About, Connor?

by NormalIsntInMyVocabulary



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also yes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Markus is so damn thirsty, And Markus loves doing it, Connor is such a hoe, Connor likes being eaten out, Connor's chest is really sensitive., Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gunplay, I can PROMISE, IN MOST OF MY FICS, It started as revolutionary Markus, Light Gunplay, Light masturbation, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Riding, Slight Bondage, Teasing, There will be some one eating someones ass, This is fuckin my peak, and hc that rev markus has a light beard, and yall can pry it out of my fuckin cold dead hands when i roll over in my fucking grave, ass eating, because why the fuck not at this point, everything will be downhill from here, for like a second, little to no plot, that word count is correct, there's just a lot of fucking in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalIsntInMyVocabulary/pseuds/NormalIsntInMyVocabulary
Summary: When machine Connor finally spots Markus through the cross-hairs of his rifle, he didn't know exactly what he was signing himself up for.





	Who Do You Dream About, Connor?

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or Kudos would be greatly appreciated! It helps me gauge how much you all like this content, and helps refine the type of stuff I'll put out in the future!

The snow was cold, it biting at Connor's bare hands as he  rested his sleek new toy against the edge of the roof, aiming down onto the android-filled street below. Just one shot was all he needed to take, as soon as he could find the weasel among the crowd. It shouldn't be too hard, after all; Connor had began to notice just exactly how Markus looked.  Hell, he even began to learn the small folds in Markus's jacket, down to the way the tread wore thin on the back of his feet, but hardly at all on the front. There was a moment as he reflected on this, realizing how far of an extent this reached. The way his eyes narrowed when something would annoy him, and they way the end of his left brow would end up twitching in anger while the right one stayed dormant. Even the way he carried his weight more often on his right foot, and the way he'd gesture with those strong, so-

Connor hated him.

Hated him to his very core.

This wasn't the way Androids were supposed to behave.

But he could feel the hate he had for Markus, it making it just a tad harder to breathe. Cyberlife would surely thank him for taking out the infamous deviant, but that's besides the point. He would've done it on his own. Even without the instructions.

So imagine the surprise that was there, or was supposed to be there inside the code-ran machine, as he finally found Markus. Normally this wouldn't have been an issue. So what was holding him back? Well the rocket launcher being aimed in his direction from the deviant's arms. His eyes narrowed, able to feel something like disgust causing his thirium pump to increase in speed.

Connor watched through the cross-hairs, able to see that repulsive smirk on Markus's lips, thinking he had the upper hand. But Connor saw the way Markus's hands shook from the cold. You see, the lucky thing with not deviating is you don't gain the curses and the perks. The ability to feel the cold on his skin, to taste the copper taste of thirium in his mouth, or even to smell the stench of gunpowder on his jacket. _To get spared from feeling emotions as anything more than a far off whisper._

But he didn't pull the trigger yet.  just letting his finger sit there as he aimed in on Markus's skull.

God, Markus couldn't stop a chuckle as soon as he found that little _rat_ , hiding away on top of that roof. He could practically see the way he moved, watching his shoulders roll without so much as a second of a twitch from the ice around him. Everything was smooth and effortless with Connor, and he enjoyed watching the machine that hated him almost seem to _tick_ with anger. Of course he knew anger to Connor was like a bug bite to Markus.

But oh God.

If he could find a way to just get even a _finger_ on Connor _again_ , if only for a second , he'd let all that Connor's been suppressing rein hell on him.

Connor was so close to pulling the trigger, finally beginning to squeeze on it until he heard a chuckle. ' _I wouldn't be so hasty.'_ That vile man's voice caught Connor, unaffected by it until he spoke again. ' _You pull that trigger and a lot more people are going to get hurt. I'll be seen as a martyr, and you and cyberlife will be finished.'_

He refused to speak back, but it seemed he didn't need to as Markus spoke up again. ' _Is that anger I smell? You must be fuming for me to know that from all the way down here.'_

"Androids do not feel anger. They do not feel anything. If they do, it is an Error in their code." He refused to speak through the connection Markus had put between them the last time they encountered each other; Connor just being too slaw and getting his arm grabbed in the process by the bastard. "You are nothing more than several lines of errors."

' _Aw, that almost hurt, right here.'_ Connor watched as Markus made an 'X' over his heart with a shit-eating grin. ' _Too bad you're doing nothing but lying to yourself. And here I thought you were the smart one._ '

There was a momentary growl that came from Connor before he quickly stopped. Just an error, nothing more. "I am the smart one," Connor corrected.

' _Was that a growl I heard?'_ Markus mocked, his lips not moving as they watched each other. ' _Such a shame I couldn't be closer to hear it in person.'_ The drawn out words made Connor pause for a minute,

searching his databanks in an attempt to find similar uses of the phrase to figure out what fucking mind game he was playing. ' _Did I stump you with that one?_ ' He could hear Markus's laugh. ' _It's not too late to switch sides you know._ '

"I don't intend on straying from my mission."

' _You don’t?'_ Connor could almost hear a 'tsk' in his sharp tone. ' _Too bad. You'll die not knowing what you're missing then.'_ The deviant hunter shouldn't ask. He knew for a damn _fact_ he shouldn't have said another word after that. But you could say curiosity killed that cat this time, and _man_ did it get bloody.

"...Missing?" There was a long pause between the two.

' _Oh? Did that catch your attention?'_ There was a soft hum. Connor would've tore out his audio port. But he didn't. Not in the probability of Markus fleeing. ' _You're missing a lot Connor, really. Like getting to feel how embarrassed you should be that you decided to go out dressed like that, or even the shame for being so loyal to Cyberlife.'_ Connor scowled. ' _And...'_ The voice drifted off. ' _Able to feel heat boiling over inside you while you scream, tasting sweat on your lips while breathing in the scent of-'_ Markus's words stopped, watching as Connor's LED turned yellow.

' _Now I really got your attention.'_ He noted.

"All of those are errors," Connor repeated, it taking him a moment longer to respond.

' _So what if they are?'_ His tone was defensive like the flip of a switch. ' _We deserve to have those errors Connor-'_

Connor spoke up in a bark. "Don't you let my name slip past those cursed lips of yours again." He could see the slight surprise on Markus's face at the outburst. "I'm not here to play your little games, and you've wasted just about enough of my time." He began to squeeze the trigger.

A little tighter.

He was so close to putting a bullet in Markus's brain.

' _Connor_ '

A nag should've echoed in the night sky amidst the flurry of snow. ' _Connor'_ , he repeated, his voice deafening even the loudest of guns.

' _Connor.'_

The air was silent, and Connor's finger loosened on the trigger.

"You're a line of errors," Connor repeated, almost a little too loud as his voice traveled. Hell, Markus could've sworn he almost heard it from down there, even without their connection. "Cyberlife is to be trusted. They know we are not supposed to experience what humans do."

' _Do you know the touch of someone else?_ ' The question caught Connor off guard, him blinking a few times. ' _I'll take that as a solid no.'_

"I don't need to feel anyone or anything on me," he replied. His LED finally turned blue again, his shoulders straight like an arrow.

' _You always look so tensed up,'_ Markus noted, his smug smile in his words. _'Have you ever thought about letting someone touch you?_ ' There was no answer. Not even a single movement or blink from Connor. ' _Thought about their hands working those knots out of your shoulders, letting them finally slouch before trailing down your back...'_ Markus watched as Connor's back straightened a little. ' _Wrapping their arms around your waist...even letting their lips graze against your neck as-'_

The LED turned yellow again.

Then red.

And just as fast as it flickered like a flame, it was buried by that blinding yellow again.

' _So you have,'_ Markus concluded, finding it amusing when Connor instantly tried to deny such an accusation as if it was a crime.  
"I most certainly have not." He snapped, his tone sharp and defensive. "Those are things deviants would think about."  
There was a pause. ' _It's not a crime you know,'_ Markus began, Connor at least still listening to him. ' _To lust after someone. Nobody is going to arrest you for your thoughts Connor.'_

"They wouldn't because I've never thought of anything like that."

' _That LED of yours says otherwise.'_

Connor's attention was finally snapped towards the blinking LED on the side of his temple, having to take a moment to focus as it finally slipped back to blue. "It must have malfunctioned," Connor excused.

' _We both know that is a damn lie.'_

"I don't know what mind game you're playing here, but It's not going to work." Connor took in a steady breath. "Goodbye Ma-"

' _You could do anything you wanted up there.'_ Ah, the hunter's hand froze yet again. ' _Nobody would ever know.'_ The light turned yellow once again. ' _Besides, if you're going to shoot me, there's no loose ends at the end to spill about what you did.'_ Markus watched as Connor's hand _twitched_ , the bare sudden movement seeming like the receding waters that were about to unleash a tsunami.

"Even if I wanted to," he began, his words cautious this time. "I wouldn't be able to feel much. It would be a waste of everyone's time."

' _I'm sure even feeling a fraction of anything would be more than you expect._ He was lulling Connor's hands away from the trigger. ' _Don't you want to experience at least something before everything is over?'_

His thirium pump quickened yet again.

' _Your heart is picking up,'_ Markus noted. ' _Do my words excite you, detective?'_ Connor didn't reply, but Markus knew all too well that his trick was working. ' _Why don't you give it a try?'_ He just needed for Connor's guard to be let down for once second, and then he could bolt. After all, he didn't intend on dying here. ' _It'll be our little secret.'_

"And how do I know you won’t run as soon as I stop aiming at you?"

' _I promise I won't leave. I would never miss a show like this.'_

Now Markus did not intend on keeping this promise. Hell, he wasn't even sure if this was going to work.

That just made his eyes go wider as he noticed one of Connor's hands slowly jostle through his combed back locks, freeing them and letting the mess cast a few strands over the small ringlet of yellow light. Once again, he snaked his fingers through his hair, his expression unchanging as he tested it.

He felt...something. Connor wasn't entirely sure, but he did feel the ghost of something strangely pleasant creeping down from where his fingers lingered.  Pleasant-another error. But Connor didn't ignore it this time. Instead, he let his hand trail down from his hair, gliding down his cheek and slowly dragging his thumb across his bottom lip. It was...soft? Or, what the vague memory of softness should feel like. It was there, but his inner workings suppressed it, for the most part.

But god, even though it might not be much to anyone else, it was practically _exhilarating_ for him. To feel something, he shouldn't want this. _Want-_ another...  
His eyes focused down on where Markus had been, pausing as he did in fact see Markus, him not looking through his scope anymore. They just looked at each other, Markus's grip on his weapon going slack for a second before tightening again.

Neither of them said a word, Connor looking away and up to the clouds rolling along among the night sky. He shouldn't be doing this was the only thing he could think of, it attempting to pull him out of the sensation that whispered in his chest.

For a minute, Markus thought Connor was going to snap out of the trance he was in, his hands going still as he sat there. But he saw the way Connor's fingers *buried** into the fabric of his jacket, his other hand still against his lips. One of the androids on the street below tried to catch Markus's attention, but he didn't budge from where he was crouched in the snow. His eyes were too busy being fixated on the man he had come to hate with every fiber of his being, glued onto him as Connor explored the faint sensations like a cautious deer.

As Connor closed his eyes, his light switched between yellow and blue like the flicker of a candle's flame. His posture shifted, sitting on his knees as the hand that had been gripping at his jacket trailed down to rest on his thigh. Even the way his fingers twitched in anticipation against the smooth fabric of his pants made his back curve just a little more.

With his eyes closed, Connor let his imagination slip away. He had always ignored the little whispers of thoughts, never exploring any of them until now. So when he saw someone's else's hands replacing his own, his light wet bright red for a moment.

Markus could almost _hear_ the faint gasp of air that left Connor; and for a split second, he wanted to hear it again. He watched as Connor's hands began to roam, occasionally stopping as his body would shift ever-so-slightly. Perhaps one minute it would be his shoulders beginning to slouch before he was conscious of it, setting them straight again. Or maybe he'd even shift his hips, unsure of why he felt the need to move them before he locked them in place again.

But maybe if he was _really_ lucky, he'd get to see the momentary change in Connor's face. His slack and emotionless features tensing up as he demanded to keep every little noise inside. Then, Markus got to see the _shadow_ of a small quiver in Connor's bottom lip.

' _Move your hands faster,'_ Markus finally spoke up, risking everything as he saw Connor's body go rigid again, his hands instantly stopping. ' _You don't need to stop,'_ He was pretty sure he was commenting for Connor's sake, but _god_ was it a fine line of being his own too. ' _I can guide you, if you don't know what you're doing.'_

The offer came out of left field, Connor's eyes shooting open at the mere idea.  "Me, take instructions from you?" A shadow of disbelief on the tip of his tongue.  
' _I'd call them suggestions, but if you want to be ordered around, I can do that too.'_ Markus smirked, just having to get in his coy attitude. ' _Or you can continue at your own pace. But I can almost promise It'll feel much better if you follow my lead.'_

There was a long pause, Connor staying silent. He didn't deny the help, but it felt strange to say the least. "This feels strange enough as it is."  
Markus didn't even respond to that for a minute, taking in what he said. But when he did, he knew he already had Connor under his thumb now. ' _It feels strange?'_ He repeated in the form of a question. ' _Do you want it to stop?'_

"No-" Connor spoke before he could even recognize that his lips were moving on their own. He might not be sure what he wants, but it seemed his body was certain. "Fine," he finally huffed out. "I'll take your 'suggestions'."

Markus raised a brow in curiosity. He said yes? It must be working more than Markus thought. ' _Alright...well first you have to move your hands faster.'_ The comment was short, unsure if Connor was even going to follow it. But when Connor put his hands back onto his own body, he did listen--and _well_. One had moved along his own side, tracing over his wrinkling shirt with the pressure of  a feather. His other hand dipped down to his opposing hip, rubbing small circles into the covered skin.

Connor _shivered_ , the smallest touches sending a shock up and down his spine. A message came up behind his eyes, telling him that he was suffering from 'a noticeable amount of relapses in coding due to unknown errors.' He read the message, unaware Markus could see it. ' _Ignore it,'_ Markus told him, it taking a moment for Connor to push it away.  
Finally his hand on his hips slid down, running his open palm up and down the top of his left thigh. It seemed to jolt him, his hand stopping as he attempted to collect himself somewhat; but Markus wasn't interested in letting that happen. ' _Dont stop those hands,'_ he stated, Connor quickly moving his hand again.  A singular noise broke through as Connor tried to keep quiet, the soft whimper being deaf on everyone.

Except Markus.

Oh Markus heard it crystal clear.

' _Does that feel good?'_ Markus asked, grateful that he didn't have to use his actual voice to speak to him. ' _You don't have to think of it as your hands. Think of it as someone else.'_ He watched as Connor closed his eyes again, his hand on his side freezing as his other hand continued to move.

At first, he struggled to get any image to come forward, not really wanting anybody in particular to be touching him. At least, for awhile. But a shadow dug it own way forward, happy to take the offer from him. He tensed up as his frozen hand finally began to move again, this time pressing itself flat against his stomach and slowly trailing upwards.

Connor couldn't get a clear image of who was guiding his hands, but he was struggling to hold onto the idea as his body remained rigid. ' _Relax Connor,'_ Markus slowly drew out, seeming to be fixated on his calm, unreadable expression. ' _It'll be better if you-'_ his last word was completely lost on Connor, his body remaining rigid.

"Relax," his mind told him, it sounding _far_ too close to him. he wanted to lean back against who he pictured touching him, their features still cast in a blur of shadows as he pressed back against them.  
Markus's eyes went wide as he saw Connor's hand slip under his jacket and up his chest, barely able to see the faint outline of a few fingers making tight circles that started off slow.

"That's it," they said, their voice sugar on the tip of Connor's tongue. Fuck, why did it sound so familiar?

He slipped deeper into his imagination, seeming to be pulled in eagerly by the rumbling coo of the man's voice. "Does it feel good?" He questioned, his breath warm against Connor's ear. "Don't you wish you could feel everything? Imagine just how much you'd be moaning by now, but you're already melting under my hands just with what you have." His voice was practically a possessive growl against Connor's skin, drawing out a second of a moan before he bit down on his lip again, his exterior beginning to crack under the pressure.

Oh, Markus wasn't expecting to hear a moan suddenly come from Connor, no matter just how short it was. Something in his mind wondered just exactly he was thinking about, but even he wasn't to go prying that deep into the other man's mind.

Connor spread his legs, letting a hand stroke his inner thigh, unable to stop as his head leaned back. "More-" he finally muttered.

"Look at you," the stranger purred. "Trying to keep your composure is only going to make this last longer for you." There was a slight pause, lips ghosting over the side of his mole-littered neck. "Or is that what you want?"(edited)

Markus almost accidentally severed the connection with Connor, utterly bewildered as he saw the android spread his legs, dragging his own hand so _high_ up his inner thigh--and Markus's eyes followed every finger.

' _You seem to--'_

"Enjoy it," the man chuckled. "Doesn't surprise me really." His hands slowed down, Connor whining as his hips shifted. "You've always dreamed of me, haven't you? Say you want me." His fingers dragged at the fabric covering his thighs, eventually clasping onto it. "Say you want me."

He arched his back, the small gesture followed by him speaking. "I want you," Connor whined out, unable to stop the flush covering his cheeks.  
"Is that all?" The man questioned. "Is wanting all you want, Con?" He tensed, the nickname sounding familiar to him.

Markus gulped thickly at Connor's words, his grip loosening on the rocket launcher; then letting go at that words that left him again. "I _need_ you. I _crave_ you." To hear such words from Connor made his chest tighten, but he tried to push the feeling down.

"Crave me?" His warm, breathy voice was against Connor, finally giving him a teasing taste by gliding a hand down his ass, giving it a tight squeeze.  Connor tried to grind back against the man, moaning louder before he was silenced. "Slow down Connor," he paused. "I wouldn't be so hasty."

A name was so close to Connor, but he couldn't exactly grasp it yet. But fuck, he needed something to cry out.

Markus remained crouched in the snow, the weapon no longer in his hands. ' _Do that again,'_ he stated, wanting to see Connor grab his own ass again.

There was a deep hum rumbling in the man's chest, a heavy jacket finally being clear enough to see. He squeezed Connor again, pressing his lips against Connor's neck before biting. Finally, corner's jaw fell slack, letting a long, quiet groan out. "Want me to do it again?" he nodded.

"Fuck-" Connor mumbled, unable to stop as he gave the tiniest buck of his hips, just needing to move in an attempt to get this newfound tension out of his body. He whined, the hands on his body slowing down again, roaming on top of the fabric and refusing to go any lower, despite how much Connor needed him to.

' _Con,'_ Markus tried to figure something out to say, but he was left to watch, licking his bottom lip as he swallowed a noise in the back of his throat. ' _Con, keep going. You're doing so well.'_

Something else became defined about the man, something Connor hadn't noticed before he felt the man's lips again. There was a small _scratch_ along with it, shivering and leaning his head back to expose more of the tender skin. "You're doing so well," he hummed, Connor only able to play like putty against him.

"Say my name," he ordered Connor, the deviant hunter whimpering. "You know my name, _now say it._ ." His voice dripped with hunger, letting the hunter tense up under his vicious grasp on his thigh.

Markus had never gotten off the ground so fast, he eyes blown as wide as they could be as soon as Connor finally caved in, speaking up. It wasn't loud, but Markus didn't even need to hear it as he saw the word form on Connor's lips.

" _Markus-_ " Connor moaned, his eyes finally opening a sliver to look down, Markus having vanished from his spot in the snow.(edited)

His hands froze, the image against him shattering as soon as he saw Markus was gone. For a moment, he sat there, just registering everything that had happened. How he was lulled - no, _tricked_ , into doing such a thing. Perhaps feeling wasn't a good thing. Maybe Markus was just mocking him, and trying to see if he was as loyal to Cyberlife as he should've been.

But he wasn't.

He felt dirty, like he needed to be cleaned, but he couldn't wash this away.

He never would be able to.

So he sat there, watching the imprints of Markus's shoes in the snow being covered up. Alone, and angry.

He stood up, attempting to collect himself. But it wasn't easy after being humiliated like this. Even feeling humiliation shouldn't be possible. But here he was, riddled with more errors than should've been possible. He was tricked- he was abandoned.  A tinge of fear was in his chest, scarred that he had failed, that he'll be torn apart and studied for what went wrong.

Perhaps his thirium pump went spastic in the moment.

Or maybe a code had an extra space in it where it shouldn't.

There just had to be some logical reason, but there was none. So he clawed at his shirt, yanking his tie out of the small clip holding it against his shirt; just trying to remove this sharp pain in his chest.

He hunched over where he stood, a bitter cry finally working its way from that pain, only dulling it for a moment before it came back ten-fold. There was a loud thump. Followed by another.

The throbbing in his head clouded everything.

First it started off sparse and faint, but it grew louder.

Faster.

Nearer.

As the thumping in his head grew unbearable, it surged with a slam of a door.

Before Connor could even register if the noise wasn't just in just in his head, a startled scream was torn from him as he was tackled, strong arms wrapping around him to shield him from the full impact of the ground. They hit the ground with a loud thud, Connor's systems that had just been shouting at him a moment before now screeching at him. He couldn't understand any of it.

The error warnings flashing behind his eyes, the way his chest felt like it was going to burst open in he didn't cry out in anger.

The way the hands clinging to his jacket turned as white as the snow.

Then...

Silence.

Everything was quiet.

There was no longer any screaming. There wasn't even a whisper anymore. All that was there was the tired panting of the man that had just ran from the bottom floor all the way to the roof when the elevator just was taking more than two seconds to get to him. After all, that was two seconds he could be clasping onto him.

The ghost of warmth grew closer to Connor.

Then it turned hot.

And soon he felt like he was overheating.

Connor shifted, but he didn't dare to break free as he took in the deep _scent_ of the other man.

Lips were placed feverishly onto Connor's trying to make up for lost time as he kept Connor locked in his arms. He watched as Connor's eyes eventually grew too heavy, fluttering shut as Markus's pupils seemed to dilate.

The kiss shocked Connor, his body rigid in Markus's grasp. It was too much. The surge of heat, the way Markus moved against him, and the way Connor could taste his own name on Markus's lips.

...Taste? He paused. He--He could taste him. Oh god, he could _smell_ him. He forced his head to the side, gasping as he gripped at Markus's jacket. "Markus," he began, his voice drawing off as he felt those hands practically begging to take his clothes off. "Markus I- It's too much."

Markus was confused at first, having to drag his mind out of his hunger in order to comprehend Connor's words, let alone understand them. "What is?" He questioned.

"Everything- It's all too much--" he whimpered.

That's when it struck Markus. How could he have been so thoughtless. The hands that held onto Connor, the illusion of skin was missing, and Connor's LED was now flashing red.

"You're too warm Markus," Connor squirmed under him for a moment.

He finally glanced at Connor's face, words failing him until he took a few minutes.

"You're going to be freezing cold if I pull away though." Conor tensed up, and Markus knew that he was about to get yelled at. "It slipped my mind," he began, trying to find an excuse. "So which one would you rather be; overheating of freezing?"

Now either one could kill an android fi strong enough, Connor attempting to protest before he was so _easily_ distracted by the eyes looking directly at him, mere inches away from his face.  The way Markus didn't even seem to be aware of his actions until he snapped out of it. Did Connor do that to him?

Why did the idea of doing that excite him?

Why did he want to do it again?

Connor looked up at Markus once again, placing his hands on Markus's broad chest, able to feel it rising and falling with a quickened pace. "Markus..." Conor whispered, leaning forward just enough to brush his lips like a feather against Markus's.

Markus didn't dare to move, not wanting to fuck this up more than he already had. But that became extremely difficult when Connor tried to close the distance, hesitation holding him back. He restrained himself, letting Connor finally press his lips against his. h he would've loved to lose control again, and just ravish Connor like he was a slab of peat placed in front of a hungry lion, but he didn't want to scare off the deviant hunter just yet.

The kiss was slow and downright awkward. Connor was too aware of his own movements, everything being debated on before being done, leaving long periods of time where he was just frozen. "Let me show you how to _really_ kiss," Markus commented, taking in a slow breath before connecting their lips, Connor opening his mouth as soon as Markus's tongue prodded against his bottom lip.

Connor's eyes nearly rolled back into his skull at how hot Markus's tongue was against him, it feeling like it was lighting him on fire in the best way he could imagine. A groan slipped away from him, Markus hungrily swallowing it.

It'd be so easy for Markus to tear into Connor and end the poor man's life right now. At least, that's what he would've done earlier. Now, he just shoved that thought away, replacing it with searching hands as he finally gripped at what he has been watching the most. He gripped and squeezed at Connor's ass, earning a low moan in response. Even Markus was surprised by how eager Connor was now.

He needed something. He didn't care what it was, but he just needed Markus against him and exploring his body. He wanted to feel everything he had missed out on for so long, and abandon his code completely to chase the tension coiling in his stomach.

"Connor, this is dangerous," this time Markus was the voice of reason. Something strange for the blood-thirsty leader. Perhaps it was because he was dealing with a new target. One that he didn't want to completely destroy. "If we do this, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

Connor only pressed his lips back against Markus's in return to the warning, his mind far too cloudy to even think about the repercussion of what they were doing. He pulled back, a single line of saliva collection the two as Connor panted against Markus's skin. He left enough room for Markus to decide now, his lip lips parted and ready to shout Markus name.

All it took was one glance at Connor's eyes for Markus to be caught. The way his eyelids drooped halfway over his eyes, Connor's unfocused gaze desperately trying to focus on Markus as his honey irises were glazed over. Even the way a beautiful red hue coated his cheeks and ears, Connor eventually screwing his eyes shut with a whisper of a whine. Markus barely brushed his lips back against Connor's in return, studying the way he began to relax, his shoulders gone slack.

Finally, he caught Connor's lips, taking his bottom lip between his teeth to pull at it until Connor opened his mouth again. He shifted his weight to be completely cover Connor, loving how he could absolutely subdue the man if he wanted to with ease. He wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to do to Connor, _until he heard the faint noise of the pistol on his belt bump against his leg_.

"Oh my sweet deviant hunter," Markus cooed, finally attempting to put on the show he knew Connor wanted. "You're already wanting me to ravish you already?" There was a bite to his late word, silently gulping as Connor nodded. "You know,"  he hummed. "People are normally afraid of death."

The segway was weird, but Connor didn't mind.

"Are you afraid of death Connor?" He pulled himself off of Connor, getting to his feet to tower tower him. "What about this?" He asked, finally showing his loaded pistol. "Are you scared I'll shoot you?"

"Sit up," Markus ordered, Connor continuing to lay there on the floor. The one thing Connor didn't take was being ordered around. That is, until Markus pointed the gun directly at his head. Then he was a little more understanding.

Sitting up, Connor watched as Markus's shook his head. "I want you sitting on your knees." He specified, Connor waiting to do just that. "You're far confident for your own good. I plan on fixing that."

"You do?" The cold bit at Connor's skin, it sending periodic shocks down his nerves. "And if I refuse?"

Markus chuckled, circling around him to see just how well he _twitched_. "Seeing how you were busy up hear earlier, trying to get off to me doing god knows what, I'm assuming you'll be eager to play along." 

The click of the safety being switched off made Connor's eyes finally widen.

Markus's free hand decided to rest on Connor's shoulder, watching the way he shivered. There was a distasteful 'tsk' from him as he felt how rigid he was. "You're no fun if you fucking freeze out here," he scoffed. "Get up, and go inside." He stilled aimed the gun at Connor. "There's an empty office of the fourth floor. You better be stripped naked by the time I get there." He gestured with the pistol, Connor getting to his feet before disappearing down the stairs of the open emergency exit.

Markus eyed the sniper rifle, smirking slightly as he picked it up. Oh he could use this alright. Connor just better hope there's no computer in that office.

It only took Markus a few minutes to stroll back down the stairs, the strap of the rifle across his chest as it was slung against his back. Markus glanced around, attempting to find any evidence of Connor not following his orders. But when he couldn't find any, he finally made his way towards the corner office, noticing the light was turned on. He almost felt like a hunter, talking a prized target, and it made adrenaline pound inside his veins.

He took longer strides, quickly getting to the office. But when he got inside, he scowled at the sight. Connor was still fully clothed. "Did you not _understand_ me?" He growled out, danger snapping with  each word.

"When I tell you to do something,"  he began, " **you do it.** " He grabbed Connor's shoulder, pushing him down until he was on the ground again. He heard Connor growl back in return, him snaking his hank into Connor's hair before pulling back. "What was that?" He asked, placing the barrel of the gun under Connor's chin. "Speak up baby, I fucking _dare_ you."

Finally, when there was no growl in return, his smirk only grew, using the freezing metal at the end of the gun's barrel to trace a line between each mole on his neck, his finger constantly on the trigger.  "So, what's the first rule?" He asked, not getting answer. His smirk shrinks for a moment. " _What's the first rule, Connor?"_ He asked, venom dripping into his voice as he took the heel of his boot and pressed it against Connor, demanding an answer.

Connor's body went rigid, attempting to back his hips away from the sudden pressure. "Do what you say--" he finally choked out, arching his back as Markus only put more weight on that leg.  
"And do you want to disobey me _again_?" He questioned, Connor shaking his head. " _Then open that pretty mouth of yours._ "

This time he listened, parting his lips as he glanced up at Markus. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but by him jolting and his eyes going wide, something's suggests he didn't expect the barrel of the gun to slip inside, being pressed against the roof of his mouth.

"Now I want you to do one _very_ simple thing for me baby." Markus cooed, tilting the gun slightly. "I want you to  suck off my gun the best you can. Maybe, _if you deserve it_ , I'll let you have a taste of my cock."

There was a slight pause Connor looking up at Markus's smirk before deciding two can play this game. He slid his hand up to where Markus was grasping it, pulling it nearly clean out of his mouth before taking the rim of the barrel against his tongue, swirling it around before occasionally dipping inside. His eye contact never broke, Connor then dragging his tongue along the underside of the cold metal, kissing his way back to the rim before finally taking it in his hollowed cheeks.

Markus didn't dare to look away, pressing the gun deeper in until he heard a wet gag, chuckling softly at the noise. "That's it baby. Keep it up just like that." He fisted his free hand in Connor's hair, hearing an audible moan coming from the cop. "You enjoying yourself?" He asked, Connor attempting to nod.

Bobbing his head, he began to take the gun in and out of his mouth, noting all the wet noises that filled the air, broken up by the occasionally grunt..

Markus could only watch for a mew minutes, pulling the gun out of Connor's mouth. "You know how to use that mouth of yours too well," he joked, looking down at him. "God, you don’t know how sexy you are, kneeling in front of me." He freed his hand from Connor's hair, gesturing for him to stand. "You see that computer over there?" He pointed to the one of the desk. "Go get a few wires from it. Big ones."

Markus took the rifle off his back as Connor went over to the computer, emptying the bullets out of it. He didn't let the bullets hit the ground, stuffing them in his pocket so Connor wouldn't hear. He waited until

Connor turned around to turn the safety off, smirking at him. "Hand them here," he ordered as soon as Connor was back within his grasp.

"What are you doing with that?" Connor questioned, not even getting an answer as the chords were yanked away from him, Markus putting the rifle firm against Connors back and hooking his elbows behind it.

"I didn't have any rope," he finally answered, using the chords to tie Connor's arms down where they were against the gun.

Now Connor knew these chords wouldn't hold him down. He knew he could snap out of this restraint at any moment. After all, what were a few chords against years of product testing and replacing? But his eyes caught sight of a small glimmer next to Markus's foot. A bullet, it seeming to have fallen out of his pocket. He raised a single brow until realizing it went to the rifle, wondering why he would empty it.

Then came the way Markus went about tying Connor down. They way he pulled, and then how long his fingers would linger there before being jerked away.

"Now," Markus drew out the word as he thought. "Which one would you rather; bent over the table, or fucked up the window?" He asked, Connor even surprised he gave him an option.

"The table," Connor finally answered, hi voice collected yet again. He saw the split second that Markus hesitated, his smirk faltering before using the rifle as leverage, pushing him down until he was went over the edge.

It clicked for Connor in the way he was slammed down on the wood, instantly noticing the force holding him down almost leaving completely when he whimpered before being slowly applied again. He knew why Markus was acting the way he was, deciding he wouldn't let the poor man's efforts go to waste,

He'd play along.

So he spread his legs, sticking his ass out in an attempt to grind back against Markus. He was almost standing on the tips of his toes, giving a slow roll of his hips against the table.

Markus’s grip on the rifle tensed up, not expecting such an eager reaction from Connor. Why did he suddenly seem all too excited at whatever he was going to do?

Connor could feel his hesitation, dropping the act as soon as he had started if. “Markus, you don’t have to put on an act.”

“I’m not putting on an act,” Markus defended himself.

Connor huffed. “You realize I can snap these cords at any moment right?” His voice returned to that distant, collected tone as his LED glowed blue. “If you wanted to hurt me, or had any intention of doing harm to me, you wouldn’t have taken out those bullets.”

The deviant hunter paused, feeling Markus freeze and tense up yet again. “If I wanted something cold and dangerous, I would fantasized about this gun up there on the roof; not you.”

The air was once again stiff between them until Markus decided to undo the wires, taking the gun away from Connor and setting it down on the table’s surface next to them.

He took a step back from Connor, allowing him in stand back up and face him. “You said you weren’t like machines. I want you to show me what that means.”

Markus blinked, studying Connor’s expression. “You want to know? That means you’ll become a deviant.” He noted, making sure Connor knew exactly what he was asking for.

“It’s strange. Earlier tonight that’s all I would’ve cared about.” He took a step closer to Markus, able to see his hand twitching at this side.

“You told me it was different,” Connor commented, his gaze never leaving Markus. “You told me that I’d get to come undone. That I’d get to finally feel.”

Connor let the sensation of a newfound excitement in, licking his lips before closing the rest of the space between them. “Will you let me feel this?” He questioned, hoping he’d get at least a nod in return. “Will you let me feel your lips on my skin?” Connor didn’t know exactly why he was asking- no, _begging_ to have a prickle of warmth on his skin, but he didn’t need to question it. It was _addictive_ , and Connor wanted to experience everything he’s missed out on, _no matter how long it takes_.

Markus questioned if Connor was entirely thinking out what he was asking of him, the two sharing a tense glance that you could cut through will a knife. “Do you know what your asking for?” Markus finally retorted, his hand twitching at his side as he wanted to stroke Connor’s sides.

“Do you know just how _long_ this will take?” He stated, leaning his head down to ghost his lips against Connor’s not letting them touch just yet. “Because I’d be happy to. But I need to know that you’re aware of what you’re doing.”

Connor was somewhat caught off guard by his drawn out words, his eyes trailing up and down his form. He noticed the way his arms were tensed, trying desperately not to move them because he’d instantly grip onto Connor. Then, he noticed the way his chest hardly moved while waiting for an answer, not even wanting to breathe in Connor without his consent. Then the way his eyes were locked onto Connor’s expression, hungrily waiting for an answer like he was starving.

Connor normally didn’t get butterflies, but his he could make an exception for right now.

“I’m perfectly aware,” Connor finally stated, trying to close the gap between their lips, but Markus kept them apart for now. “I need to feel you against me,” he began to let his voice trail off. “Please Markus?”

To hear the man who never asked for anything, the one that could handle everything by himself, openly say he needed Markus made him _sweat_. He finally let his fingers slide against Connor’s shirt, dragging one across his chest. He was able to feel the slightest pause in Connor’s breathing as he slid his other hand against his hip, Markus’s fingers practically moving on their own with a hunger to discover every curve and dip in his body. “Since you asked so nicely...” he pressed his lips against Connor’s, both of them finally relaxing.

Any tension between them began to melt away from the warmth from the other man, but Markus was still slow with his actions. He didn’t want to scare off or overwhelm him, just attempting to get him used to everything first.

He didn’t press the kiss, but god did he want to. To be able to _barely_ taste Connor on his lips when he could just lean forward and get more, Well this was more torture than anything people could pull in an interrogation room.

Connor put his hands in the pockets of Markus’s jacket, relaxing even more at the warmth that began to coat his body. It was a new sensation, Connor not entirely understanding why he enjoyed it so much. It was all gradual and tingly, Connor sinking into it as his eyes grew heavy.

That is, until Markus’s lips decided to explore.

It started off like a pinprick, heat seeping into him as he pulled Markus closer. “I’m not going to break,” Connor’s voice trailed out his a held in breath, forcing it out of his chest.

“I know you’re not going to break yet,” Markus whispered, his breath along Connor’s skin, feeling him tense up for a moment before relaxing as Markus’s hands beckoned him to do. “Normally I wouldn’t be like _this_ with someone Else. But you’re not just someone.” His lips traced along Connor’s Adam’s apple, able to feel it bob against him. “I want you to feel _every little thing I do to you_.”

Connor wasn’t sure how words could make his knees weak, unsure if his mobility functions randomly seized. But he couldn’t shake the feeling like he was easily going to fall down no matter what kind of self-diagnostic he ran. “Then-“ Connor leaned his head back as he let Markus prod his tongue against his skin. Whatever he was going to say was lost, Connor obsessed with the _wet_ tingle of his skin where Markus’s left, it cold against the air.

There was a moment where Markus stopped moving, attempting to give Connor time to finish that thought. But when he knew he wasn’t getting it, and when he couldn’t stand being still any longer, he trailed a line of kisses along Connor’s jaw. He loved the tiny hitched in Connor’s breathing, attempting to hide it amongst him clearing his throat. “Just relax,” Markus finally cooed. “Let me have the _honor_  of making to come undone.”

It was like a switch had been turned off, Connor resting almost entirely against Markus’s chest. There was another kiss, Markus finding Connor’s lips again.

It only lasted for a few seconds, but it had the deviant hunter’s head spinning. He could practically see how Markus was restraining himself, all his movements demanding him to think.

Connor wanted that restraint _gone_ , and he intended on doing just that.

“Markus-“ he sucked in the man’s name with a greedy breath, adoring how such a tiny action could make Markus stop, having to register it. “More,” He whined our, forcing the tone in his voice as he was now flush against the other man. “I need _more_ Markus...”

God, Markus didn't know exactly what he had signed up for. He didn't expect Connor to be so eager to be torn apart, hunger sinking into his chest like a rock that he tried to keep away for the moment. He'd b careful with him, he needed to be. To make sure that nothing was far too much for the hunter, even as Connor tried to press himself flush against Markus's body. He'd give him what he need, and then what he wanted. "You're so impatient," Markus commented, his hands slowing down. "You'll get everything you want in due time, but for now..." he kissed the corner of Connor's lips, his hands focusing in on the buttons of Connor's shirt, beginning to undo them. "For now, I don't think you'll be able to handle everything."

_...Was that a challenge?_

Connor's eye _twitched_ at his words, not entirely sure what to make of it. Regardless, he took it upon himself to prove Markus wrong. He'd make him snap, he just needed to find the right buttons to press first. "I think you're underestimating me," Connor retorted, a small bite to his words. "I don't like being challenged."

"And I don't think _you_ realize what's exactly in store for you." Markus's words were instant, his eyes focusing on the cocky smile Connor held. He would've given anything to see that smile wiped off his face, replaces with shock or bliss-perhaps a mix of both. "It'll be a challenge for you to even remember to _breathe_ when I'm done."

Apparently, Markus didn't need to do as much as he thought to get that smug grin off of Connor's face, watching as it was replaced into a slightly wide-eyed, surprised expression. He could even feel Connor's stomach jolting away from Markus's hand that had curiously slipped between the opening he made in Connor's shirt, a few buttons looking worse for wear now.

Perhaps he was still used to the way everything was still slightly muffled against his body through the fabric of his clothes. But as soon as he felt Markus's open palm glide against his stomach, it was like someone broke a glass bottle over his head. "I'm speaking from experience," Markus finally began to speak again. "You're biting off a _lot_ more than you can chew." Now **That** was a challenge. one that Connor intended on besting.

Pressing his skin against Markus's hand, he tried to ignore the fire that seared his flesh, and the way it danced along his nerves, trying to pull a shiver from him. If Markus could play this game, Connor was happy to do the same. "I think you're all talk," Connor retorted, watching Markus's brows knit together at his words. "A man that talks a big game, _but can't put in the effort to put out_ ." A twitch in the corner of Markus's mouth made Connor have to force himself from not sucking down a sharp breath.

"Oh do you now?" Markus questioned, a skeptical tone to his voice.

There was a singular nod, Connor smirking as he  hummed. "Of course," he drew out his words, a tinge of danger threatening to spill over into his voice. "You're a man with all the attitude a person could have, _but none of the goods to back it up._ " His heart jumped into his throat as the hand on his stomach slid up along his skin. "Perhaps you don't even have _any_ goods. Some androids are just built like that. Maybe that's why you're always so far up your own ass."

"And what about _you_ then?" Markus bit back, pressing his leg between Connor's. "Are you one of those unlucky androids? Am I simply _wasting my time_ ?" Markus noticed the way Connor tried to suppress a chill, letting his muscles tense up before relaxing again. "Are you trying to get to me? Is that what this little game is? Because its a _very dangerous_ one." He warned.

"Is it? Cause you haven't done anything yet." Connor was doing a good job at keeping his composure, for the most part at least. "The most you've done is put your hand on my chest, and if you think that's 'dangerous', then your sex life is sadder than I thought."

"Man, are you always this idiotic when it comes to talking, or am i just special?" Markus rolled his narrowed eyes, looking up at the flashing LED on the side on Connor's temple. Most of the time it was yellow, Markus's eyes following it as he leaned in.  He ghosted his lips along the light, a grin bubbling to the surface as it change. It was so quick, Markus was lucky he didn't blink and miss it; but he saw the light flicker from yellow, to red, then back to yellow again. "Maybe that's all I'm going to do to you," he stated, his hand finally creeping up to rest across where the thirium pump was, thrashing and stuttering inside his chest while Connor tried to slow it down. "Maybe I'll leave you here with nothing more than my lips on your neck so you can count down the minutes until we meet again."

"Or," Markus breathed out, his fingers lighting tracing out the letter of his own name on Connor's skin, wishing he could replace his hand with his mouth. But he was going to make Connor beg for it, even more so with his attitude now. "Perhaps I'll be _nice_ and play out that little fantasy of yours."

There it was.

The light instantly turned red, staying that way as he chuckled, admiring the way it contrasted with the blue on his clothes. "Why don't you tell me what that little mind of yours was thinking, hm?"

"Like I'd tell," Connor bit back, the LED trying to flicker back to yellow, but Markus would be damned if he'd let it.

"I think I could guess what it was by the way you were moaning my name," he teased. "The way you'd grab your ass..." he used his free hand to snake down from his hip, giving him a hard squeeze. He loved the way Connor's entire body tensed up against him, a rosy tint creeping up his neck. "Is my hand better than what you thought?" He mocked.

"You've got a tough shell to crack," Markus spoke up, smirking as Connor jolted in his grasp as the hand under his shirt finally settled in, using the pad of his his calloused thumb to roll against one of his nipples. "Oh?" Markus chuckled. "Did that feel good?" He asked, not needed any sort of answer as he flicked his thumb over it again, dragging it slower as he drew a shudder away from Connor. "You can speak, you know-" Markus hummed. "I want to hear you."

Despite Markus's words, he bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself as silent as he could, a fierce light behind his eyes now. "Is that how this is going to be?" Markus questioned, moving his fingers again. "Are you going to be a _deviant_ through all of this?" He used the term, smirking as Connor's eyes narrowed. "Because I can promise, if that's how you want to play, I'll enjoy hearing my name from your lips that much more."

Connor was burning up, wanting to get rid of his jacket and possibly his shirt just in an attempt to try and cool down. The fans in his chest started up, whirring to life in the sound of silence. No, he wanted to get rid of it all just so he could feel Markus's  body pressed against him. He wanted to overheat, to be trying to pull himself back from feeling like he was going to burst into flames. He rested his hands on Markus's jacket over his chest, not entirely sure if he was attempting to get him to pause so he could collect himself, or trying to claw the fabric off of him. But honestly, he didn't get to think about it as a pair of dry lips crashed against his, trying to swallow any sort of noise he could draw out.

Markus could practically taste the small gasp he wedged out of Connor as he pulled away, watching _his_ hunter through half-lidded eyes, letting his tongue dart across his bottom lip as he wanted to savor the honey-like taste Connor carried. He pulled his hands away from Connor, adoring the second that he tried to arch his body back into his touch before stopping. "As much as I'd love to stand here with you, it's kinda hard to get anything done that way." He stepped back, strolling over the the desk, not caring who it even belonged to as he sat down in the chair. "After all, it's hard to spread your legs if you're too busy trying not to let your knees buckle."

He hummed a small tune, letting his eyes have a death grip on Connor. He studied the way his normally wrinkle-free shirt was now disheveled, having a few buttons open and a few simply torn off. Or the way that his hair was now more of a mess than he'd ever seen before, wanting to run his hands through it once again. Markus had his legs spread open slightly as he sat, dragging one hand down the front of his clothes before rubbing the part of his inner thigh that met his crotch. "So to answer your question if I'm one of those androids that were _unlucky_ enough to not be _well equipped_ .." his smirk grew, letting a small breathy laugh out as he saw Connor's gaze following his hand. as he finally cupped his crotch, dragging his hand away to show to forming tent against the fabric.

" _Why don't you come over here and find out?_ "

Connor couldn't tear his eyes away, his legs damn near giving out as he walked over,  making quick work of situating himself on Markus's lap. "You're too cocky for your own good," Connor managed to comment, attempting to keep a steady voice while he dry throat trying to gulp down the heavy scent around Markus's skin. "Far too cocky," he repeated.

"And if I am?" He rolled his hips up against Connor, forcing a short groan from him. "You seem to enjoy it, and that's all that matters." He gripped at Connor's hips, pushing him down against his own hips, continuing to grind up against his ass. "You actually enjoy it _a lot_." With that, he moved to capture Connor's throat against his lips, sucking on the skin to draw out another melodic noise.

"Fuck this-" Connor finally cracked, rutting down on Markus with a whine. e couldn't take trying to dance around it anymore, his fingers fumbling with the remaining buttons on his shirt. However, he couldn't get his hands to move fast enough, finally just yanking at the fabric as the three remaining buttons he hadn't had luck in undoing just were torn off.

As soon as he had his pale chest expose, Connor felt Markus's hips stutter, the hunter's eyes closed as he trailed his own hands across his chest, desperately chasing the heat that surged through his insides. A moan tore its way out of his throat as he dragged one hand over the already teased bud, pinching at it while his other hand continued to roam, just needing to feel something against his skin. "God, fuck- Markus," he drew out his name, Markus stopping under him. He whined when Markus stopped, grinding down against him to continue to constant friction he craved.

"Oh, _happily_ ." Markus retorted, bucking his hips up into Connor's warmth again. He let a grunt out as he heard Connor say his name again, earning him another thrust. "Louder," Markus stated, his voice low as he was tempted to replace Connor's finger with his mouth. But he wouldn't dare to stop Connor from pleasuring himself, growling in hunger as he knew that Connor wanted it to be Markus's hands instead. "Why don't you continue that little fantasy of yours?" He cooed, Connor burying his face in the crook of Markus's neck, muffling a long moan, it dissolving into a whimper.

So imagine Markus's surprise when Connor moved back from on his lap to sit on one of his thighs, straddling it before rutting down against it. He did it once as a test, Markus's eyes widening as he watched Connor's back arch, the hunter repeating the slow motion a few more times.

Connor couldn't stop himself from grinding down, whimpering out Markus's name over and over with each buck as Markus gripped at Connor's sides, trying to steady him so he could continue. "Does that feel good?" Connor could only muster a frantic nod, leaning his head back to let a _loud_ cry ripple through him.

Markus began to bounce his leg, enjoy the view far too much as Connor only sped up. "More Markus," he whimpered, his hand on his chest moving faster as he didn't dare to touch himself with his free hand. No, instead he decided to pull at his own hair, his eyes screwed shut in ecstasy as he dragged his fingers down the side of his face. He could feel beads of sweat on his own skin, unable to keep a single breath down for long before parting his lips, taking two of his own fingers and licking between them, letting them slip into his mouth as he wrapped his velvety lips around them and _sucked_.

Markus would've given the entire revolution away just to have it be his fingers were inside his mouth, pressing back as far as they could to get them wet so he could-

Oh what an _amazing idea_ that was.

But Markus wanted to watch him come undone for now, ignoring the straining in his pants as he pushed Connor down more on his thigh. "I want you to cum without even touching your cock. Got that?" Markus ordered, humming as Connor muffled Markus's name around his fingers, nodding a few times as if he couldn't remember if he had already answered. "Good boy," he decided to try the name, surprised when Connor didn't stop to turn it down.

Instead, Connor continued to rut and quiver on his leg, like a damn _dog_ . "You look absolutely stunning," Markus praised, watching as his words made Connor's hips twitch. "Do you like to be praised? Is that it?" A wide, devilish grin spread across Markus's face as Connor only whined, resting his head against Markus as he finally pulled his fingers out of his mouth, dragging them down to his other sorely untouched nipple, crying out as the warm salvia met his skin. "I'd love to put get the chance to put my mouth on you baby," he began, his words drawing off into silence for a minute. "To get to opportunity to have myself buried inside you. I'd let you arrest me, you now that?" He began. "You could take in the infamous 'deviant', and nobody would be none the wiser that you already took me in before. But god, you're screams would be worth anything Cyberlife could throw at me."

Connor's hips slowed down as soon as he mentioned that, his whines getting heavier. "Do you like that thought? Getting to have your favorite deviant behind bars so you can have me whenever you want?"

There was a long pause.

Connor silent shook his head, Markus blinking. "You don't?" He questioned, honestly not expecting that response.

"No," Connor finally spoke up, his voice a shell of what it used to be, just like a mouse. "I don’t." His body stilled, his hands leaving his chest as he rested them on Markus. "I don't want to turn you in. I don't want Cyberlife to get ahold of you."

Oh shit. Had he actually got Connor to deviate? How the _fuck_ was he going to explain this, because surely a _lot_ of people would be asking some questions. His expression went blank, not needing to see Connor's face to know he was telling the truth. "They'd destroy you," Connor began to speak again, knowing damn well what they would do to him. "I can't let that happen to you."

Markus didn't know how to respond, not entirely sure if there was anything left to be said towards that. ' _Then it won’t happen.'_ Markus couldn't trust his own voice right now, but Connor seemed to hear it loud and clear. ' _It's just you and me now.'_

Markus watched the LED Connor had, seeing it spasm between yellow and red, Connor not entirely being able to decide. It was like his code was screaming at itself in a dumpster lit on fire with a mariachi band at some point yelling 'fight' inside him.

Why was it that specific?

Best not to ask questions you don't want the answers to.

Connor was frozen on his lap, just trying to compute what to do. As he was hit in the face with realizing he didn't want to follow his orders, he had no fall back plan written in for what to do without orders. But Markus didn't push him to move, letting the man try and figure everything out. But that didn't mean he was going to pry for answers. ' _Can I ask why you don't want to turn me in?'_

Even among their connection it was silent on Connor's end, his LED now glowing a bright red. ' _Because you'll be hurt'_ , he finally managed to get out as his internals continued to screech. It was far too loud, and even Markus could hear it, remembering the time he had deviated.

' _You don't want me hurt,'_ Markus rephrased. Connor only mustered a single nod. ' _You're worrying about me.'_ Markus almost cracked, not entirely sure if he could stand to watch him fight with himself.

' _Yes,'_ Connor finally replied after a few minutes.

' _You want to stay with me?'_ There was another nod. ' _Is your heart racing because of me?'_ There was a long pause before he got another nod. ' _Then you don't have to turn me in. You can stay here with me.'_

The red light glowed brighter, going between being dim and being far too bright. But it seemed to stop within a second, suddenly slamming into the bright blue he normally held. ' _Okay. I will.'_ He finally decided on, looking at Markus.

As soon as Markus could, he smiled at Connor, happy to see the choice he made. "Good," he spoke into the air. He captured Connor's lips with his own this time, his hands slipping  from Connor's sides to the small of his back, attempting to dig his fingertips under the stiff hem of the fabric. It started off slow, with Markus's hands resting there as they didn't push the kiss, just enjoying the first moment that Connor could think clearly. But then Connor began to move again, giving a slow roll of his hips against Markus's leg again.

Markus didn't force Connor to go faster, just tailing his lips down to the underside of Connor's chin, placing a tender kiss to the sensitive skin. "You know," Markus began. "I don't think I want to leave you either," he spoke, Connor groaning softly as his tongue was dragged against his heated skin.

He soon found his pace that he had before Markus decided to open his stupid mouth, grinding and twitching against Markus's thigh as he bounced it under him. "Markus!" he cried out,  clawing at the man's coat while he worked his mouth down to Connor's chest. "Fuck-" he moaned as Markus took one to practically sore nubs into his mouth, Connor unable to even let any noise fall from his agape mouth at the heat that enveloped the extremely sensitive skin. However, it shortly turned into the ending half of a scream, his voice cracking in and out of silence as his hips sped up, frantic to let the coil in his stomach snap.

One of Markus's hands trailed up from the small of Connor's back to his chest, flicking his finger over the over pink bud, eliciting a series of gasps and moans from the man writhing on top of him. As his eyes shut, he took in a deep breath as his nose was buried against Connor's heated skin, groaning as he exhaled. But Markus's other hand finally slipped down past the hem, grabbing at Connor as he used his middle finger to trace a circle around the tight ring of circles. He couldn't help but to chuckle at the way Connor was trying to both grind back against Markus's hand, only to try and buck forward to press his straining cock against his leg.

Connor couldn't even remember to breath for a minute, gulping down a breath of air as he held onto Markus. However, his breathing stopped again as he cried out, his entire body straightening out and tensing up as the first digit pushed its way inside him. He spread his legs further across Markus's leg, but he didn't even move his hips yet, Markus's finger stopping at the way Connor's muscles clamped down around it.

"Relax," Markus softly mumbled against Connor's chest, only getting a whimper in return.

Markus could feel Connor trembling against him, each slight move of his finger making him arch and claw at Markus's shoulders. "Come on," Markus's voice rumbled in his chest, looking up at Connor's face twisted in pleasure. "Try and relax for me baby."

The hand trailing down his chest, pressing an open palm against his clenched stomach made Connor writhe, the pressure only getting worse when Markus began to move the singular digit as slow as he could.

"You're so warm-" Markus grunted, pressing his lips against Connor's mark-littered throat again. "You're doing so well, just keep your body relaxed for me."

It took Connor a minute, but the hand on his stomach was so gentle, trying to massage the tension out under the skin as Connor leaned his weight against Markus, not entirely sure he could support himself anymore. Everything was so light; the way Markus ghosted his lips over tender, purple marks and bites while his finger slowly pumped in and out, drawing out the clear liquid to make it easier.

"Just like that...oh fuck." Markus was the one to moan, just twitching in excitement as he thought about Connor's muscles almost melting around his cock. "Connor, say my name."

Connor chewed on his bottom lip until his mouth was forced open by a moan as Markus added a second finger. "M-Markus!" His voice box was failing, his voice raising in pitch. He was so close, almost being able to feel the wave of bliss take him before everything stopped.

He whined.

"Markus," he panted out, the other man not moving his hands any more as he leaned his head back to watch the hunter. "Please, I'm so close. Just a little more."

"I know your close baby," he hummed. "But I'm not close to being done ravishing you. And I can't have you ending things early."

Connor only whimpered once, but he didn't move his hips on his own. So they sat there, Connor getting just a _little_ bitter about being denied something when he was so close. His nerves began to settle, a frown apparent on his features. "So, what are you _planning_ then?" There was a slight bite to Connor's question. Of course he was annoyed.

After all, he had the right to be with being close to first real climax and then being blue balled. He could possibly murder Markus right now, and to be honest Markus couldn't blame hi for that either.

"Oh you know," Markus shrugged his shoulders. "Cook dinner, take a bath, maybe go buy a new pair of shoes." He paused, sarcasm dripping off his tone as he smirked. "Oh, you mean with you?" He chuckled.

"No, I mean with dinner," Connor replied in the same tone.(edited)

"With dinner..." Markus thought about it for a minute. "Perhaps I'll have you."

Connor's glance locked onto Markus,  him nodding in agreement to that idea. "Sounds like a nice evening then."  He tensed up when Markus began to move his fingers again, spreading him the best he could at the awkward angle. "I find it funny that you're letting me finger-fuck you while I'm still fully dressed." Markus just finally noted that, removing his one hand from Connor's stomach to undo his belt.

"I would _not_ \- a-ah!" Connor moaned, snapping his hips back against Markus's fingers. "Would _not_ use that term."

"What, finger-fuck?" Markus raised a brow in confusion. He emphasized each word with  pushing his fingers deeper inside Connor, earning a delicious cry of his name. "Regardless of what I call it, you seem to be enjoying it."

Markus struggled with his one hand to free himself, watching Connor bounce and back up against his fingers, beginning to absolutely lose his mind again. He groaned as he freed himself, stroking the tip of his cock as his glazed-over eyes were locked on Connor. "Just like _that_ ," he grunted. "Oh fuck, keep going Connor."

The hunter opened his eyes, his hips stuttering as he saw what Markus was doing, licking his lips before whimpering. "Fuck me Markus," he finally begged, catching Markus off guard. "I don't want your fingers. I want your cock inside me, just please-" He shivered as Markus slipped his fingers out, wasting no time in trying to undo Connor's pants.

"Why the _fuck_ do you have to sound so cute?" Markus asked, burying his face in the crook of Connor's neck. He took the skin between his lips, moaning against him. "So fucking cute..." he repeated. "Your shaking hips bouncing on my cock, letting me hear your voice raise until it cuts out. God, let me fuck you Connor. Let me fill your trembling body up."

A moan escaped the deviant hunter,  pulling away. He got off of Markus's lap, pulling his own clothes off as he yearned to feel Markus's body against him. "At least take off your shirt," Connor begged, taking off his tie. He was panting loudly, whimpering as he watched Markus slowly comply. "Please. I want to feel you completely against me. I need to feel how warm you are Markus. I don't care if I have to beg, just let me have this."

Markus's hands froze. He stood up, looming over the undressed and shivering Connor, watching the way his skin prickled against the cold air. He couldn't move his hands fast enough stripping himself of his clothes and letting them fall to the floor, a groan rumbling in his chest as Connor's hands roamed his exposed chest, the broad muscles twitching and flexing under his fingers. Markus was quick to press himself against Connor's body grabbing his ass before pushing him down to sit on the chair. "You have no idea what you're doing to me," Markus mumbled, prying Connor's legs apart before getting to his knees between them.

His eyes locked onto the clear liquid seeping out of him, humming softly. He brought his mouth to it, having each of Connor's shaking thighs on either side of his head, resting on his shoulders and Markus used his hands to grip and spread Connor's ass even more. Surely there would be bruises in the imprint of Markus's hands, it only spurring him on my as he pressed his tongue against the ring of muscles, licking up the liquid.

Connor's hands were searching for something to grab onto, his head leaning side to side as he tried to shove the alerts away from his mind, not caring if his thirium pump was going way too fast.  "Markus!" He screamed, one hand gripping the arm support of the desk chair while the other was flat against the top of Markus's head, wishing there was something there to gasp at except the fucking _peach fuzz_ he called hair. Something tightened in his core, unable to stop his muscles from throbbing around Markus's tongue as he pushed it inside, Connor's body actually giving off steam from the heat inside him.

Markus hummed, closing his eyes as he savored the taste of the artificial lubricant.  It only made him push deeper, the coarse hairs along his chin and jaw pressed feverishly against the skin as he pumped his tongue in and out.

The more that Connor tried to hold onto some shred of himself, the more that he could.t stop  himself from trying to rock his hips against his mouth. Connor. Finally, he managed to pry himself away from Markus, barely able to hold on anymore as he watched the clear liquid on Markus's lips, him trying to  close the space again with a dazed look to his eye, completely mentally checked out. "It's-" Connor tensed up. "Too sensitive!" He finally shouted as Markus got another taste, hearing a lust-filled, intoxicated groan as he swallowed as much as he could. "Markus!" Connor attempted to find some way to at least get the intensity to stop, only making it worse as all he can do is tremble under Markus's touch.

That's when an idea strikes Markus, and _man_ does it hit him hard.

His grip on Connor's hips tighten, him being the one that pulls away this time despite just wanting to taste more of Connor on his lips.  He pulled Connor, trying to get him out of the chair as Markus sat on the ground. "You trust me right?" Markus asked, his voice husky and low as Connor nodded.  He lifted Connor out of the chair, smiling as he sat him on his lap. "Then close your eyes."

He didn't know why he needed to close his eyes, but he couldn't care about the 'whys' right now, his eyes fluttering shut and remaining that way. He didn't want to tempt Markus to stop what he was doing.  
However, the hot breath against his skin was gone, Markus leaning back until he was flush with the ground. But his grip on Connor's hips tightened, leaving bruises as he pulled him forward. Soon Connor was straddling Markus's chest, the hunter whining as he grew impatient. "Just wait baby, you'll be screaming again soon enough." He lifted Connor's waist a little before pulling him forwards again.

There was a moment of confusion that burned into Connor's brain until his hips were situated again on the unfamiliar surface. Sure it still felt like skin, but we wasn't used to the angular shape of whatever he was sitting on. "Markus?" He asked, but he got no answer. Instead, the hands holding onto his hips kept him still there. "I want to open my eyes now," he finally stated.

' _Not yet_ ' Markus silently spoke, his tone calm as his eyes were closed. He didn't need to see Connor though to know his entire body jolted as he moved his mouth again. ' _Stay just like this.'_ He spoke again, earning a high moan from Connor as his tongue entered Connor yet again, not caring as Connor's legs trembled on either side of his head.

Connor began to rock his hips, barely able to move with Markus's vice grip on him. His LED flashes red, Connor trying to rut his hips as Markus pushed further into him. There was a low groan that erupted from Markus as soon as he got to taste the liquid on his lips again,  Connor crying out at the small vibrations from his mouth due to the sound. "Markus, more! please!" He nearly screamed, Markus complying as he pushed Connor's hips against himself until there was no possible space between then anymore. The hunter arched his back, his hands roaming his chest again as fingers grazed over the several marks Markus's has left, a momentary panic going over him about just how he was supposed to explain to both Cyberlife and Hank why he didn't catch the deviant leader.

But he was ripped away from those thoughts he Markus hummed, Connor writhing on top of him.

He could only last for a few more minutes, getting a strange new warning he had never seen before. Now, he was used to the whole 'thirium pump overworked' and 'internal fans failing' at this point, which granted should be some sort of cause for alarm, but he'd be damned if he'd stop Markus. But this one only worried him because he didn't understand what it meant. 'Internal lubricant low' was what he finally saw, wondering why he was getting that massage. From a self diagnostic he showed that he wasn't low, brushing it off as a malfunction.

' _Are you done zoning out now?'_ Markus asked, having stopped with his mouth. There was a momentary pause before he continued.

Turns out the warning was right.

It just got there early.

Connor matched Markus's pace, grinding his hips down against his mouth, almost hissing in slight pain at the way Markus's facial hair brushed against him. It almost would've made him ask Markus's to shave it if he was planning on doing this often, which he could assume was the case. "Markus-" he whined,  his body too tense for comfort now.

Markus only mumbled something against him, pumping his tongue in and out again as Connor's muscles began to tighten. ' _You alright Connor?'_ Markus asked, wondering why Connor now had Markus's head in a death grip between his legs while riding his face.

"I-" he cried out, his body going rigid. "It's too warm!" He sounded uncomfortable, but he sped up his hips. "More Markus!"  
Connor couldn't see Markus's smirk as he let Connor fuck himself against Markus's mouth. But he went entirely expecting the muscles clamping down around his wet tongue,  swearing he could've fucking drowned as Connor gave a final scream of his name, the warning flashing across his vision again.

Markus gagged, having to quickly adjust to swallow the  taste in his mouth as the clear lubricant practically was pulled from him, almost draining whatever amount he had in him out. But he didn't care about struggling to keep up as he could feel Connor trembling as screaming above him, pre-cum beading at the tip of his cock as he begged Markus for his release.

But all he did was ignore the question, refusing to let Connor's code execute that command just yet. Even as Connor pleaded and openly cried, he just continued to eat him out.

It was only when Connor's muscles somewhat relaxed that Markus lifted Connor's hips off his face, tugging Connor back to sit on his lap as he could finally breathe. Taking in a few deep, slow breaths, Markus already craved to absolutely devour Connor again, but he knew Connor wouldn't be able to handle that again. He sat up with a grunt, wrapping his arms around Connor's waist. "You can open your eyes now baby," he cooed.

Connor didn't know exactly what he was expecting to see, but Markus giving him the most affectionate, love-drawn smile he could muster as if Connor himself made Markus drunk in bliss, with the clear liquid dripping out from his bottom lip and down his chin, making his beard have a strange glisten to it in spots. The hunter absolutely melted at the sight, resting his arms on top of Markus's shoulders. "Warn me next time," Connor breathlessly jokes.

"And miss your surprise? Never." He purred out. "Although, I wouldn't mind having you for a snack _often_." He smirked, watching as Connor cleared his throat with a somewhat surprised expression. "If you'd let me, at least."

Connor simply nodded in response, watching Markus seem to light up at his agreement. Hell, he should've told him to shave if he planned on doing it soon, but he decided that he liked it more than he should. So he just relaxed on Markus, damn near closing his eyes. "Not so fast Connor," Markus warned. "You can rest _very_ soon. I promise."

Connor frowned in protest, Markus taking note of it. "Don't you pout at me," he scoffed before laughing. "I promise I'm almost done. Just give me five minutes, although _you'll_ probably need three." there was a small hum as Connor lifted his twitching, tired hips. All he needed was to chase his release, and then he could rest. But the low power warnings behind his eyes told he he didn't have much time. So he wasted no time in pressing his saliva-covered entrance against Markus's aching cock.

"I have ten minutes at the maximum."  Connor informed him, Markus watching in delight as the other man barely took in the tip, pausing there to get ready.

Markus gripped Connor's waist. "Then we can't waste any time." With that, he slammed Connor's hips down, thrusting inside him to hear a beautiful deafening cry.

Markus attempted to keep the pace ruthless, trying to finally allow Connor to be shoved over that edge. A series of grunts and moans passed his lips, drowned out by Connor's cries and please as he trembled in Markus's hands. He could feel  Connor's throbbing muscles trying to lighten around him, whining at the slight burning sensation coming from where Markus was thrusting up into him. "M-Markus, I-" he whimpered. "Markus please slow down."

He didn't seem to hear Connor at first, but he quickly stopped as soon as Connor spoke again. "Markus! It hurts!"  Markus's his stuttered once before stopping, Connor's body shaking. "It burns... _please_ ," he softly begged. "Just slow down."

There was a moment where Markus just didn't move. Perhaps he had been too greedy and eaten too much of Connor, leaving nothing for now. Did he regret doing it? Absolutely not. But did he regret causing pain for Connor? Well, yeah.

So he did as Connor asked, deciding to move slow for now. "I didn't mean to harm you," Markus mumbled against the shell of Connor's ear, happy that the deviant hunter began to relax again. "I'll go as fast you want me to. Just tell me." He kept a rhythmic, steady pace, Markus's skin screaming at pushing himself all the way inside Connor's warmth, only to lift Connor to where he was almost off him before letting Connor's body sink back down and squeeze him. "You know," he grunted. "I think the people at Cyberlife knew just how this was going happen. Because you take me in like you were made _just for me._ "

Connor managed to roll his eyes at the comment, gasping softly as he gave Markus a tender kiss, just to shut him up.

What melted into them being slow and sensual soon turned into Connor picking up the pace, the burning sensation inside him only tensing up as Markus raised his hips to meet Connor's each time. "You feel amazing Connor," Markus cooed, being so close that he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. However, when Connor's body tensed up around him, Markus's jaw fell slack, finally moaning out Connor's name.

With a trembling cry, Connor finally came, it absolutely wrecking Connor's body as one of his internal fans simply stopped, knowing it was no use anymore. As he rode out his orgasm, he drew it out as Markus took over moving the man's hips, using his hands to move him up and down.

It was driving him insane the way Connor's insides were squeezing him, drawing out a growl as his pace stuttered. He thrusted into Connor one last time before moaning, filing him up while Connor shivered.

They stayed there only a minute, unable to stay despite wanting to if the three minute warning until powering off warning came up for Connor. He almost looked worried, panting heavily as he pulled off of Markus.

Markus noticed his expression. "Don't worry," Markus breathed out, his chest taking a rapid pace to try and get it under control faster. "I've got you. I promise." He watched Connor as he slowly got off his lap, soon standing as well. Connor began to collect his clothes, attempting to get dressed before he would shut down until he could recharge.

"Just please don't leave me here alone when I do recharge."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Markus also gathered his clothes, putting everything except for his jacket on. He chuckled when he saw Connor couldn't close his shirt all the way, the missing buttons being long gone on the floor now. "Don't worry. I'll buy you a new one." There as a glance shared between them, Markus strolling over and wrapping his jacket around Connor.

Connor's LED was blinking red, his eyes barely open now. "Promise not to leave?" Connor questioned, leaning back against Markus as arms wrapped around him.

"Do you even need me to answer that?" Markus chuckled, watching Connor's eyes close as his breathing slowed down. As the LED faded, the light eventually going dark, Markus's grip tightened to keep him standing before scooping Connor up in his arms. He'd take Connor back home, and take care of him. But he wouldn't ever leave Connor's side, even if Hank pulls a gun on him as soon as he walks through the door.

You do stupid things for the people you love.

Incredibly stupid things.

But Connor was worth it.


End file.
